The Epilogue
by SecretScripter
Summary: Molly Weasley II is a fifth year witch at Hogwarts and the chaos comes crashing down on the next generation of students. All names, places, people and concepts were created and are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling. The inspiration for this story is none other than B.C. Daily, and her amazing fanfiction: Commentarius. Thank you Bee for the inspiration and support!
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

**Saturday, August 30th**** , 2017**

"All great witches and wizards kept journals". Yeah. That's bloody likely. I'm not a great witch nor am I in any way capable of keeping a journal. My previous journal attempts fuelled the bonfire we had in our yard last summer. Literally. But less about my boring inconsistency dilemma and more about what is actually worthy of taking space in this journal; the events of this evening. May I remind you that it is quite late and I have a train to catch at 11 tomorrow, not to mention finish packing my socks, so the fact that I'm writing this just proves how much effort I'm putting into this whole "journal" affair.

Every year, the day before we board the Hogwarts train (when I say _we_ I mean the Weasley family), we have a big dinner at Grandmum Weasley's house. We call her Grandmum, or sometimes Grandmum Weasley (when mentioning her in a conversation of other grandmums) because she is the only Grandmum in the Weasley family. That is until one of my cousins spawns another ginger, but for now, she's Grandmum Weasley. This dinner consists of our whole family (who I will now name as to avoid any confusion); Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rosie, Hugo, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Roxy, Fred, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Uncle Charlie, Mum, Dad, Lucy, and me. And then there's of course Luna and Rolf who come with Lorcan and Lysander, because they're extremely close friends and they live across the hill from Grandmum. Also Teddy comes, and although he's not blood-related, he's still family. A reckless, immature git, but family nonetheless.

This year's gathering was quite interesting. Mostly because Mum was rushing me and Lucy and Dad to be there for 3 o'clock, because she wanted to help Grandmum with dinner. We got there at 2:30.I truly love nothing more than a good four hours of boredom.

As boring as it may have seemed at the time, eventually some rather note-worthy things started happening. First, however, I will explain the pleasure of watching Mum and Grandmum under the same roof. Mum is a little terrified of Grandmum, and Grandmum, in her old age, likes to have a good laugh about it. Mum still thinks that the best way to make mashed potatoes is to wash, cut and peel each individual potato without magic. And when she's making mashed potatoes for 30 people, it's quite fun to watch. She keeps a good eye on her swearing though, which I think is quite the shame. I'd like a mother that has a rich vocabulary. Well, a witch can hope.

Roxy arrived about an hour before the others, which I was extremely excited about. Roxy is my best friend in the world. She also happens to be my cousin, which can be extremely helpful, especially when there's drama going on in our family, which there always is. Roxy and I aren't exactly similar. Okay, we aren't similar at all. She's really straight-up about everything and she'll tell you exactly what she thinks about you, even if it may come across a little rude. One thing, however, that she's not so straight up about, is when it comes to a boy.

I'm not talking about boys in general, but a particular boy. A particular boy by the name of Lysander Scamander. You see, she and Lysander have had this ongoing thing since first year. Literally everyone at Hogwarts thinks they're together, but Roxy keeps denying it, because '_we're just friends, Molly, don't you get it?'_ No, I don't, but I didn't want to meddle, so I left it alone until last night.

As soon as she arrived, I "harassed" her into the yard, where she could tell me all about her date the night before. (I put "harassed" into quotations, because that was the word Roxy used, which I don't exactly agree with, but haven't yet come up with my own word).

"So?" I gave her a look.

"What?" she honestly didn't know what I was talking about. With her good grades and all, one wouldn't think she'd miss that.

"So you're just going to stand there and _not_ tell me what happened last night?"

It took a split second for her face to turn beet red, "Not so loud!" She looked around, "For Merlin's sake, Molly! You can't just shout it out like that!"

She grabbed my arm, quite hard I might add, and dragged me over to the bench that stood up against the shed. She really doesn't realize that everyone already knows? She can be so thick sometimes.

"That'll leave a bruise." I rubbed my arm after she let go.

"Good." She looked around to check if anyone was there, "You can't let just anyone hear."

"Well you haven't told me what happened, is there something that you really wouldn't anyone but me to hear?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, not like that!" she rolled her eyes, "We just went for a butterbeer, that's all." Her face then portrayed the content look of _'this conversation is now over'_.

Are you kidding me? After years of being her friend and '_We just went for a butterbeer_' is all I get? This girl really doesn't get it.

"That's all? You just walked in silence to the Leaky Cauldron, and drank butterbeer in silence and then just left without speaking any words to each other?"

"Well of course we talked!" she rolled her eyes again, "What kind of a date would that be if we didn't talk?"

"Oh my god!" I literally squealed, and she just kept getting redder, "A date! I'm so bloody proud of you!"

The simple fact that she admitted that it was a date was a big step for her. Now I didn't necessarily _jump_ her, as she might claim, but I did attack her in a way that might have made it look like molestation. But I swear it was an affectionate hug on my part.

"I would like to live to go on another one," she laughed, trying to squirm her way out of my grip.

Oh my god. My little girl is growing up. Tears are swelling up just thinking about it. She finally admitted it to herself that after FIVE YEARS of unofficially being together, they were actually together. It's official now.

That was all I got out of her because then Lily came over and insisted we come look and the baby gnome she'd found. Lily is by far one of the cutest little witches ever. She has this thing with gnomes, and she loves to play with them whenever we come to Grandmum's house. She also has red hair, like me, but her hair is naturally straight and sleek and just plain perfect. I had thought about this, on several occasions, that had _I_ been a gnome-loving delightful child, my karma may not have decided to destroy my life with the unfortunate feature of my hair. Since I was quite a cynical little annoyance in my younger years, I obviously deserve to be punished with this monstrosity that goes by the wrongful name of "hair" for the rest of my life.

After going to look at the gnomes with Lily, I was determined to bug Roxy some more, in the hopes that she might tell me more about what happened. However, that never happened, since Mum came out and made us come in the house to help with dinner.

Dinner was splendid. There was as much food as there is at the Hogwarts feast, which is saying something. There wasn't much to catch up on, other than things going on at work, the Ministry of Magic, and other stuff that I'm sure when I become an adult will consider _extremely interesting_. Naturally, those who had not yet been brainwashed by the unexciting matters of the Ministry of Magic, left and went to the back.

For our own catching up, there wasn't much to say. Well, there was, but none of it was put into words. Teddy and Victoire were back together, after having broken up for the millionth time at the beginning of the summer, and Roxy was perfectly fine sitting next to Lysander and chatting, having completely forgotten that she still hadn't informed me of her frivolous night out. It was shortly after we all came outside that things started to escalate. That is, an escalation to the end of the evening, which ended on a particularly sour note.

This escalation began with fireworks. Not just any fireworks, but customized Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' fireworks. There were fireworks that showed the Hogwarts emblem and the houses, then Quidditch, and other Hogwarts activities. It was quite pleasant to watch, and Hugo and Lorcan were really enjoying them. Shortly before the end of the fireworks, Lorcan whispered something to Hugo, who seemed to look a bit tense, and then he went and whispered something to Fred. Let me mention that this is only something I realized in retrospect, and in reality I'm not nearly observant enough to catch such details as they're happening.

Anyways, Fred then nodded his head and pulled his wand out and held it to his throat.

"Witches and Wizards of the Weasley family, and friends! I would like to have everyone's attention." His voice boomed, "While this vigorous form of entertainment was thought through and put together rather by myself, James, and Theodore, it is slowly coming to an end,"

Lily and Louis booed him at this point, then fell into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry, young Weasleys, maybe you will help with next year's show," Fred looked at them and winked, "But as for the grand finale, this was Lorcan's idea, and the only credit I take is persuading my father to give us the materials to create such a bloody brilliant contraption," Fred then turned and nodded to Teddy, James and Lorcan who were gathered in a huddle-typed formation. Lorcan looked at Hugo and shot him a smile, but Hugo just seemed to tense up.

Teddy and Lorcan had their wands at the ready, James threw an oddly-shaped box into the air, then quickly whipped out his wand and all three of them muttered the same spell and sent a bright white blast of light shooting straight at the box.

The box exploded in the air and there were rainbows that flew out. It wasn't goofy rainbows. It was actually really pretty sparkly specs of colours, which exploded into a rainbow array and light up the entire yard. After the initial boom, it was unusually still. There was no fizzing, or popping or anything coming from the fireworks. After about half a minute, the rainbow hung in the air; the light slowly faded, then drizzled downwards and formed bubbles that grew as they got closer to the ground. Lily started running around popping them.

Everyone clapped, even Grandmum, who shook her head at Uncle George who went to slap Fred proudly on the back. Everyone then started to go inside for hot chocolate, except for a couple of us; Roxy, me, Teddy, Fred, Victoire, Lorcan, James, Lysander and Hugo. Lucy muttered something about a report for History of Magic, and then followed the rest inside. Fireworks were nothing compared to the explosion that happened next. Teddy, Fred and James started to pack up the fireworks, and Lorcan went over to where Hugo was standing, straight as a stick.

"Did you like the rainbow one?" Lorcan asked Hugo eagerly, clearly not caring who heard, "I convinced Fred to let me put that one in just for you, to make everything a bit easier, since we know what you got planned."

Hugo was clearly taking none of his shit, although no one really recognized it as _shit_ at the time. I didn't realize at first why Hugo reacted the way he did, but the rest of the conversation cleared things up.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hugo raged, his face turning the colour of his hair, "I trusted you with that secret and you can't just do something like that!"

Teddy had obviously overheard, and walked over, "It wasn't much of a secret if everyone knew you were a seeker from the other team. Lorcan had no problem telling everyone, now it's your turn big guy." He gave Hugo what I assumed was supposed to be a "pat-on-the-back" but rather turned into "pat-on-the-hey-wait-you-don't-need-to-break-my-ar m-for-merlin's-sake" sort of situation.

"You shouldn't be talking, you have no idea what's going on!" Hugo turned on Teddy.

"I think we're talking about what kinds of people Lorcan likes to point his wand at, if you know what I mean," James giggled at Teddy's snide remark.

"Are you calling me gay?!" Hugo was just plain furious.

"Well, it's not like no one saw it coming right?" Teddy glanced at Hugo calmly then around at the rest of us who were listening in. Victoire was at Teddy's side, pulling at his hand. She knows, better than anyone, about Teddy's little incidents where he says or does something unimaginably wrong for the situation, yet realizes it a bit too late. He can be a good lad though; he just chooses to be a bloody git most of the time.

"Lorcan's flamboyancy never caused a problem," Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you'd want me to help you, I know what it's like," Lorcan looked genuinely confused, and a bit hurt.

"No, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! BECAUSE WHEN YOU KEPT IT A SECRET, THERE WAS NO ONE THAT EMBARASSED YOU AND OUTED YOU AT A FAMILY DINNER! THAT'S MY SECRET TO TELL AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Hugo stormed off into the shed. Everyone stood there dumbfounded. What a bunch of bloody jerks.

I have to admit that it was no surprise learning that Hugo was gay. Lorcan's case was a bit more obvious, since he's a bit more flamboyant, whereas Hugo is the quieter type. And maybe that's why it was so hard on him, because he cared a hell of a lot more about what people thought about him.

So while the rest of them just stood there, I followed Hugo into the shed. It took quite some time and three mugs of hot chocolate for me to lure him out. I like Hugo. Rosie was one of those quirky little kids where everyone was marveling at how adorable she was, while Hugo was more quiet and uneventful, but I liked him better that way, so I think we connected more. I finally got him to come back inside the house, where everyone that had witnessed the "rainbow explosion" was a little tense and walking on eggshells around him, trying not to say the wrong thing. As much as I love my family, they aren't very bright. He's not some nutcase that needs to be shipped to St. Mungo's, he's just a little angry and confused and tired of keeping certain things inside.

I saw Lysander inside afterwards with Lorcan trying to comfort Hugo, so I took it that Roxy was alone outside, and I found it my duty to get the rest of the story out of her. As I came back to the yard, I noticed Teddy and Victoire in the field having somewhat of an argument. This happens after almost every single Teddy-said-something-incredibly-stupid incident. Victoire tells him once everyone's gone what an idiot he is, and he apologizes and they end up snogging. _Extremely_ romantic if you ask me.

Roxy was on the bench by the shed and she seemed to be fidgeting a little more than usual.

"I noticed you guys chatting up a storm" I sat down beside her. She obviously hadn't noticed me because she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god, Molly, don't do that! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" she glared at me, "And we were _not_ chatting up a storm, we were talking,"

"Really? Because if you look closely you can still see the rainclouds." I pointed past the field at the sky, "See? Just there"

"Ha-Ha" she said sarcastically, "It was nothing much we were just talking about going to Hogsmeade together the first weekend of school."

"Together as friends or together-together?"

"Together-together." It was dark but I could still see her blushing.

She obviously thought that that was enough information for me to know, because she skillfully changed the subject after that, but the silly goose obviously forgot that we have hours aboard a train tomorrow, and I have come up with a couple torture methods that are perfectly legal by magic law (well, most of them) that woudl be helpful in getting her to tell me the rest of what happened. I do think this is enough information on the evening, and the journals probably won't get any longer because of the workload that I haven't prepared for and the OWLs that we have this year.

**Sunday, August 31st****, 2017 (Aboard the train)**

Have I mentioned how much I love the Hogwarts Express? I always find it calming how even after the most annoying git in all of fifth year does something that is unspeakable at the moment, I can just sit in a compartment, close my eyes and listen to the wheels running on the tracks. It helps for about a minute. And then I go into full panic mode and start over analyzing everything.

"It's not that bad, Molly," Roxy came in and sat next to me. _Not that bad_ my arse. How can this situation be not that bad? What in the world is there about this that is _not that bad_?

So this annoying git in fifth year only just recently got that title. In fact, ever since first year, I've had a minor crush on this individual. Roxy thinks there's a need to explain exactly what I mean by _minor crush_. So I might know exactly where the Slytherin common room is, and I did know his schedule better than my own last year. Literally. I once forgot exactly what class I had, and I found myself walking to his class instead. Professor Longbottom didn't find it very amusing, but this said individual did. So in my mind it was worth it.

I will now utter his name just for reference, and not because I care in any way what this bloody git says or does; Scorpio Malfoy. I get shivers just writing that. So him and his little group of gits were standing by the carriages when we arrived at King's Cross. I went to put my trunk with the rest of them, and I found nothing weird about the situation.

"This is for you," I turned around to see a second year behind me with a letter in his outstretched hand.

"I think you have the wrong person," I looked at him, confused. I had never in my life seen this little boy. He had his Slytherin robes on and was looking at me with big blue eyes.

"Please take it," he put the note in my hand then looked behind him and said, "That guy over there gave me 5 galleons to deliver this to you,"

I looked past him, and there was Scorpio, leaning on the brick post. His companions were nowhere to be seen. He winked at me then turned and left in the other direction, running his hand through his perfect hair. The stupid Molly who had no clue what was happening was melting at that point. That's right, the stupid Molly was watching him leave all googly-eyed, and her heart was racing. What a stupid, stupid Molly.

"Well I assume you know what this is about," The boy brought the stupid Molly back from her daydream, "I'm off to collect my reward," He ran off after Scorpio.

I stood there, dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, then I literally skipped onto the train. That's right. Me, the cynical, sarcastic witch that I am, skipped onto the train with the widest smile on my face. I was so mesmerized by the fact that Scorpio had just winked at me that I'd forgotten all about the note until I got into the compartment where Roxy was waiting.

"What's in your hand?" She asked, then she looked me up and down, "Molly? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am," I twirled on the spot, then sat down elegantly. James and Lorcan were also in the compartment. From them I got some weird looks, but they went back to talking about Quidditch.

"Did someone put a spell on you? Do I need to call someone?" Roxy came and sat next to me.

"Yes, he put a spell of love over me, he didn't even need his wand or some incantation or anything," I told her.

"Okay, what's on the paper?" She looked a little worried when I made an awkward noise of excitement that I didn't know I was capable of producing. I'd forgotten about the note so I unfolded it carefully, as to keep intact anything that had once belonged to a certain gorgeous wizard.

_Meet me in the first compartment on your right on the prefect carriage. Don't bring friends._

_-S_


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

**Sunday, August 31st, 2017 (The Hospital Wing)**

Now that I think of it, it was kind of him to advise me not to bring my friends. At least that kind of humiliation would only haunt my memory, and others can only image the horrible events that were about to take place.

After reading the note, I squealed louder than I thought was possible, which earned me snort and a dirty look from James. Roxy took me and practically dragged me down the hall to the washroom at the end of the carriage. She took out her little make-up bag, and started pushing my hair out of my face.

"We need you to look beautiful, but not like you're trying, get it?" She started applying all sorts of stuff that I couldn't name on my face. I was sort of grateful. She's a good friend. If it were up to me, I would've skipped down the hall, barged into Scorpio's compartment, and stuttered my way through confessing to him that I was madly in love with him, and then as soon as the train arrived at Hogwarts, I would run straight for the Womping Willow and never be heard of again.

I have to say that she did a pretty good job, and she managed to get my hair to look civilized, which is something that is just impossible. She should get an award or something.

"Aria's the make-up expert, but since she's on vacation in Merlin-knows-where, and I think she'd be quite proud of my work." Roxy looked at me, satisfied. Aria Veritas is the third witch in our little group. She's really different from me and Roxy, but she fills us in on "what clothes are simply unacceptable to wear on a trip to Hogsmeade" and "this colour _totally_ brings out your eyes" and stuff like that which I'm simply hopeless with. Her father works in the Ministry, and he's an undercover auror so they're constantly travelling to different places. This summer she was mostly at home, surprisingly, but left for two weeks to someplace that I forget the name of, and is coming back one week into the term.

Anyways, I made my way down to the prefects carriage, walking as slow as I could without looking like a complete idiot. I didn't want to seem too eager.

I got onto the prefects carriage and walked down the hall, as I looked through a glass sliding door a bag with _S.M._ inscribed in it caught my eye. I knew it was Scorpio's, but there was no one inside the compartment. I walked in and looked around.

I was a bit confused, but then he appeared behind me. One thing that I feel I should point out is I don't deal well with people creeping up behind me. Even if they didn't mean to, it scares the bloody hell out of me. So I managed to casually emit a small scream from my mouth and embarrass myself by tripping over myself and falling onto the seat.

He caught my head before it hit the window and I swear to Merlin I could've died right there. Top story of the Daily Prophet: _Beautiful Blonde Wizard Saves the Life of a Clumsy Witch and an Everlasting Love Sparks_. Or maybe something a bit more casual.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled. His chuckle is like the chuckle of an angel. There isn't a wizard on the planet with a more adorable chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled nervously.

"There aren't usually other people in my compartment," He scratched the back of his head. His beautiful head on which there were beautiful blonde and luscious locks of hair. He had a bit of a glazed look in his eyes, "I was just with some mates, we drank some stuff just before getting on the train and I was feeling a bit fuzzy so I went to go find out what they gave me but –" He glanced up at me with his beautiful blue (somewhat dumbfounded) eyes, "I'm sorry, you probably don't care… I don't know why you're here, though…"

"Well you paid that pour boy 5 galleons, I didn't want it to be a complete waste," I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled nervously. His angelic chuckle that I can't get enough of. And then, because the universe couldn't be more cruel to me, his ignorant mates barged into the compartment, clearly drunk.

"Hey Scorpio!" Joe Zabini slapped Scorpio on the back, "How are you? Doing good? That stuff was pretty strong."

"We still have some left, if you want," Arthur McLaggen came from behind Joe, then he stopped after noticing me, "Well, hello there Weasley. I'd offer you some too, but I don't reckon your kind drink." Joe snickered at this a little more than necessary.

"Excuse me? My kind?" I know I shouldn't let an idiot like Arthur get to me, but that did. Arthur McLaggen. He really did have a way of pushing people's buttons, "Until now I wasn't really aware that your kind could get any thicker, but alcohol does the trick, does it?"

"Ooooh," Joe exclaimed, "Feisty little Gryffindor, maybe some alcohol might get her to loosen up,"

He stepped forward clumsily with an unlabeled bottle in his hand, and smelled strongly of alcohol. He put the bottle in my hand, then got so close, the smell of him made me want to vomit. He whispered, "I dare you to drink it,"

Let me stop right there for a second. I don't particularly like Joe or Arthur. Okay, I _might_ (and I use that term _very_ loosely) have had a thing for Arthur in second year. But that was only until the bloody idiot had asked to borrow one of my quills, then gotten his brother to charm it to write profanity in my essays before returning it. The love-struck little girl that I was, I didn't notice, and landed myself in Professor McGonagall's bad books. After the whole thing exploded, I finally found out what had happened, and Professor McGonagall had let me re-do all of the assignments, but I swear she hates me. Back on the subject, I might have been a stupid little girl then, and I might have been humiliated by Scorpio's mates, but I was, in no way, making a fool out of myself, after having received a letter from Scorpio himself to meet him in the prefects carriage.

I then proceeded to do the only stupid thing that a stupid witch like me would do. I grabbed the bottle by the neck and drank the rest of the liquid inside of it on one gulp. They all seemed fairly surprised, but I'll admit that the look of surprise on their faces was _not_ worth the consequences.

"Well, would you look at that," Arthur sat down in one of the seats, his own bottle in his hand, "Weasley knows how to drink," he then turned to Scorpio, "How'd you lure her here?"

"Yes," Joe said slowly, "A girl that can drink isn't a bad idea, I need to take some more hints from you, mate."

Scorpio turned a little red in the face.

I, myself, was starting to feel a little dizzy, but whether it was from the unknown substance that I'd just devoured, or from what I'd just heard, I wasn't sure.

"I'm so drunk!" Scorpio exclaimed out of nowhere and stumbled onto the seat.

"You got that right," Arthur said from the other seat.

As my head was trying to follow who was saying what, and trying to process what was being said, I found myself losing my balance, so I grabbed onto one of the armrests.

"Looks like someone's getting a little tipsy," Scorpio looked back at me, "Can't even hold down a couple of drinks can you?"

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" I could hardly get my words out of my mouth.

"What the hell is she talking about, mate?" Arthur took another swig from his bottle.

"Sounds like someone's up to their old habits again," Joe said from the other side of the compartment.

"Shut up, Joe!" Scorpio yelled at him, "I have no idea why she's here, but if you guys are trying to screw with my head, it's not going to happen, I'm not doing that again, so you can get her the hell out of here!"

After that, there were some more words being said, but I didn't hear the rest. I remember falling backwards and hitting my head, quite hard, on the window, and then, nothing.

I honestly think I deserve some sort of award or medal for my performance there. Or at least a certificate of some sort. "Biggest Bloody Idiot of the Year" might be good. And my name engraved in little cursive writing, please. Stupid, stupid Molly. What an idiot. I can't believe I'd fallen for the whole thing. Scorpio had a different witch hanging off his shoulder every week, and I actually thought he liked me? I bloody well didn't want to be one of those witches that gets around enough to catch his attention, so I honestly thought that he might like me for other reasons. And the whole thing was a joke.

What the hell was I thinking? Oh, dear. This is one dilemma I'm not sure how to get out of. Talk about starting off on the right foot. The irony being that my fall had sprained my right ankle, not to mention my throbbing head, and the massive head ache.

Well, I woke up quite a while later, with something cold on my forehead. This "something cold" turned out to be a sock filled with ice. I needed the ice on my head more than I needed to know whose sock it was. Funny enough, though, I was in our compartment. Mine and Roxy's, that is. James and Lorcan had presumably left to go do things that teenage guys do, but Roxy was kneeling on the ground and fanning my face with some magazine. As I was starting to wake up, I heard her turn around and say to someone "She's up, you can go, and don't say anything,"

I opened my eyes and she got up and helped me sit up on the seat. I rubbed my head where I'd hit it and I could feel a lump growing "Who was that?"

"What the hell happened, Molly?" She ignored my question.

"I don't know," My eyes were still adjusting to the light, "I just remember some bottles of stuff, and Scorpio and the other gits,"

"Well that doesn't help AT ALL" she rolled her eyes then moved to sit across from me, "Here I was, sitting alone thinking about how proud I was of you and Scorpio, and then there were some loud footsteps outside, and he came and plopped you right on the seat, and refused to leave until he knew you were okay."

"Scorpio did that?" I asked her, "That evil, stupid git brought me over here?"

"No, it wasn't Scorpio," She shook her head.

"Who brought me here?" Who else had known where I was, or where to find me, or that I'd passed out in Scorpio's prefect's compartment? This was not good. Did _everyone_ know?

"That's not important right now!" Roxy brushed off my questions, "We need to figure out what happened! You need to think with that little noggin of yours and remember what exactly happened after you got there."

So I gave up, and I told her everything that happened, hoping that she would understand my embarrassment and keep the story to herself. Of course I understood that once we got to Hogwarts, the rumor mill would start up, like it always does, and the prefect carriage catastrophe would be churned and churned over until someone comes up to me to ask if I really did give birth to a dragon on the train.

But, to my relief, the other bloody idiots that were witness will be far too hung over to remember anything that happened, so I won't have to worry about much. Crazy rumors are fine, if they're just that; crazy rumors.

So Roxy pulled me down to the Hospital Wing as soon as we arrived, because apparently "there is no way in hell that [I'm] skipping out on the first day of classes with a flimsy excuse of some bloody crap [I] drank on the train", so I needed to get better before the intoxication reached the point of staying in bed all day.

So here I am. With this absolutely horrid liquid that I'm supposed to drink to counteract whatever I had on the train. I've busied myself with debating completely pointless topics inside my own head. Sometimes it can be therapeutic, sometimes it can be troubling. Right now I'm trying to analyze the situation and figure out exactly what Headmistress McGonagall was smoking when she appointed Scorpio as a prefect. I have absolutely nothing wrong with teachers smoking things, I would join them if it meant I could forget what had just happened. But props to Professor McGonagall for keeping her secret addiction out of the rumor mill. I understand that Scorpio's inexplicably good in most of his classes (considering his complete and utter lack of effort), and also the fact that he is an exceptionally good Quidditch player, but a prefect? And I also can't help but realize that thinking about this makes me still like him, despite what happened.

It really does suck being a teenage witch. What is the actual purpose of emotions? Nothing, that's what. Can you give me one example of a situation where emotions have actually helped someone in the long run? I don't think so. For all I know, they make _everything_ just so damn confusing. What the hell should I care if Scorpio's a prefect? If I didn't have such an aggressive crush on him in the first place, I wouldn't be in the mess that I'm in now. See what I mean? They're completely useless.

**Monday, September 1st 2017 (Girl's 5th year Dormitories) **

First day of classes, and I already want to go home. I wouldn't even mind Mum nagging me about cleaning the house, I really wouldn't. As if my life couldn't get any worse. I would rather go back to being that girl whose name everyone sort of knew, but asked what it was anyway because it was that form of awkward conversation where you had to pretend to be meeting the person rather than admit that you never bothered to say "hi" to them in the past four years. You know? Maybe not, but that's fine. Today I had History first thing in the morning, and Professor Binns was as fascinating as ever. You would think I'm being sarcastic. How wrong you are. Along with my hair, one of my flaws is the fact that I thoroughly enjoy learning about magical history.

You can call me crazy and stop reading this right now, if you want. I couldn't care less what people think about my fascination with history. I enjoy learning about the Elf Revolution, and the Ministry of Magic, and things like that, I find it incredibly interesting.

One thing that was not so fascinating about this first history class, is that we happened to have the joy of listening to Professor Binns with the Slytherins. I must admit that last year, or any other year for that matter, I would be more than thrilled to have a class with the Slytherins, because that would mean I would have more time to swoon over Scorpio.

Today, however, swooning was off the agenda. The old, stupid, crazy-in-love Molly was officially out on the streets, because after the prefect carriage incident, there was no way I was letting that stupid Molly back in my head. No matter how perfectly his hair moved when he shook his head, or how perfectly straight his teeth were when he smiled, I had convinced myself that I must go completely cold-turkey.

Roxy and I sat mere rows behind him, and it was impossible not to cringe when he turned around and gave me that apologetic look with his stupidly beautiful blue eyes. But I was convinced that I was mad at him, and although I wasn't really sure how mad I was, there was a certain degree of Molly-is-furious-with-you that I was hoping to project towards him.

This was, to some extent bearable. But then, low and behold, Ancient Runes also happened to be shared with my now least-favourite house.

And of course it was just my luck that we were paired together for the "Start of the Year Mind-Boggling Project" that Professor Babbling had assigned (by _we_ I mean me and Scorpio). Since Roxy hadn't taken Ancient Runes, and neither had any of the other students that I can loosely call "friends" and whom I'd be more than happy to force into being partners with me, I was now stuck deciphering runes with Scorpio. May I point out that had this happened last year, I would have screamed out "Thank you my dear Bathsheda!" and given Professor Babbling a huge giant hug and I would have sent her a gift basket of chocolate frogs. It's funny how one beautiful blonde idiot can affect your relationship with your beloved ancient runes professor. Another pointless topic to debate.

The assignment was fairly simple. We each had 10 sets of ancient runes whose meaning we were supposed to decipher, and then link each set of runes to one of the magical philosophers that we'd spent most of last year learning about. Luckily, I had kept my notes from last year, so that second bit wouldn't be too hard. Professor Babbling had the pairs written up on the board, and she explained the assignment and then we were "free to decipher the wonders of philosophy".

I was still copying down the details of the assignment from the board when someone cleared their throat next to me. I glanced over and Scorpio was sitting precariously at the edge of the bench that I, too, was sitting on, about two arms lengths away.

"I don't know if you saw me in the Great Hall this morning, but I _did_ eat my breakfast, so I'm not in the mood to bite," I said to him, not looking up from the notes I was taking from the board.

"Right," he said and cleared his throat again, then shifter closer down the bench.

It was then that Professor Babbling walked over to where we were sitting, and gave us the sheet with our sets of runes and said "Enjoy!" with an enormous smile on her face.

I took the sheet, muttered a thank-you, and placed it on the desk between me and Scorpio. I finished copying the last sentence from the board when Scorpio cleared his throat yet again.

"Do you have a cold?" I asked him, finally turning in his direction, "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could give you something for your throat."

"Um, no, I don't have a cold," he looked a little baffled.

"Good, I'm not really in the mood to catch a cold either," I took the sheet with the runes and used my wand to copy it onto a blank sheet of parchment, "I take it that neither of us are too keen on working together, so we can split up the runes, we can each take five, and then _briefly_ discuss them before moving on to the second part."

"Yep, that sounds good," He said awkwardly and took one of the sheets, "I'll do the first five and you'll do the last five?"

"Sure," I said, then took out my textbook and started deciphering. I really wished that Professor Babbling had given the assignment at the end of the lesson so that I could work on it for homework instead of sitting here _trying_ to work while Scorpio glanced over at me every 2 minutes. It was getting really quite annoying. Oh, Bathsheda Babbling, why do you torture me so?

"Do I have something on my face?" I finally asked him.

"No, why?" he asked. What a git.

"You keep looking at me weird, so I'm asking if there's something on my face."

"No, there isn't anything on your face, it's just that – "

"Good," I said, and then, miraculously, the class was dismissed, and I was saved from any further conversation.

The day continued with double potions with the Hufflepuffs, which Professor Slughorn was particularly happy about, he seemed to like Gryffindor House quite a bit, and I was one of the few students who enjoyed potions. Aria and I are in the Slug club, but unfortunately Roxy sank that ship when she blew up a toad in first year.

I sat beside Sean Greenworth (from Hufflepuff). We were potion buddies, the two of us and Aria. Sean was a little quirky but extremely funny and not to mention, also excelled at potions. He was usually my "date" to Slug Club stuff, only as friends, so we wouldn't look like loners. Also because none of the other Slug Club guys were interesting, other than Scorpio (who had recently been stripped of his honourable title as "the man of my dreams") and even before, I never had the lady-balls to ask him, plus he always brought some other girl.

"Who worked on their assignments over the summer?" Professor Slughorn said eyeing me and Sean, "Anyone?"

"Are you referring to the research of magical underwater plants, or the other two assignments?" Sean asked, with a serious face.

A lour murmur spread through the class. People were horrified. Of course there were no two assignments on top of the magical plants, but no one had a sense of humor, and no one paid enough attention last year to know that he was joking.

Professor Slughorn shot Sean a quick wink, "Well, I'm referring to all three. I will carry on with today's lesson but I expect all three assignments on my desk before dinner tonight, I won't be available any later this evening,"

"That's right, because Slughorn is spending some _quality_ _time_ with Sean after dinner, and can't mark them then," Rufus (Hufflepuff) sneered at Sean from the seat behind us. Rufus was a big arse to pretty much everyone, and it was a wonder that Hogwarts was big enough for his ego.

"Maybe if _you_ started spending some quality time with some of the teachers, you might manage to pass your OWLs this year," Sean said without looking back. Rufus had failed his OWLs last year, not really surprising anyone except his parents who thought that their little Rufus was perfect. Now he was taking some fifth year courses, as well as his sixth year courses to be able to pass the OWLs.

"You just wait, Greenworth," Rufus snapped at him.

"You want me to wait for you to pass your OWLs? How sentimental. I'd love to, but I'd like to finish school before my hair goes gray, it looks better in class pictures when it's brown." After a while Sean turned to me, "_Your_ hair, on the other hand..." This earned him a much deserved jab in the ribs.

During lunch I found Roxy at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her, "It's really a shame you didn't take potions this year, you would've enjoyed it quite a bit,"

"I'm sure," she said between two mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. This is when I examined the large selection of potatoes. I happen to have a full on relationship with potatoes and this simple food selection brightened my day. Roxy continued, "I literally had to _beg_ Professor McGonagall to make an exception and not make me take potions, because it would only bring down my average."

"Whatever, you're missing out," I helped myself to a bunch of baked potatoes.

"Oh, by the way, this came for you," she handed me a folded slip of paper, "I went back to the dormitories before lunch and it was on your bed,"

"Well this is quite exciting, maybe it's a love letter from one of my many suitors!" I put down my fork and grabbed the note. I unfolded it and recognized the handwriting. It wasn't at all a good kind of handwriting. It was beautiful in and of itself, for a male, but seeing as it was from the same bloody arrogant git who endangered my health with some unknown potion, it was not a good handwriting. I tore it up before I bothered reading it, which I immediately regretted. But I was proud of myself for that split second when I didn't care what Scorpio wanted to say.

"I proof-read it for you," Roxy said, not looking up from her food.

"Good," I breathed a sigh of relief, "What did it say?"

"Astronomy Tower, 9 o'clock tonight, don't bring friends" Roxy said scooping another spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Of course, _don't bring friends_, the little git," I shook my head, "Well little does he know that I will _not_ show up, because I do _not_ fancy being made into an idiot once again."

"Good for you," Roxy said in a monotone voice.

"You don't believe me? You think I'm going to go?"

"I _know_ you're going to go, Molly because I know _you_." She looked at me, "and I know how big of a crush you had on that boy."

"You sound like my mother, I don't talk to my mother about boys." I took the torn pieces of paper and stuffed them in my pocket.

"And I also know that as soon as you get back to the dormitories you're going to SpelloTape that back together and frame it" She turned back to her food.

"I most certainly will _not_ frame it!" I left my beloved potatoes behind and went up to the dormitories to tape up the note. I knew Roxy was right, but I didn't want her to be. I didn't want to care.

**After Classes (Girl's 5th year Dormitories)**

I have not been able to concentrate on a single thing since I read that note. Bloody feelings. What am I supposed to do? I hate this whole thing where you are head over heels with a perfect blonde boy and then he makes you drink poison and continues to send you notes, you know?

I will now head down to the Great Hall, enjoy a potato-filled dinner, and _not care_ about stupid blond boys, and I most certainly will _not_ go to the astronomy tower.

3 hours and 27 minutes until 9 o'clock.


	3. Chapter 2

**Very Late, Way Past 9 o'clock (Girl's 5****th**** year Dormitories)**

When nine o'clock came, I stayed in the dormitories. You might be thinking, Good job Molly! And as much as I would appreciate it, I will let you know that I didn't stay there for long. I did spend quite a while trying to make myself look decent, but I didn't put on anything that would suggest I was _excited_ to see Scorpio. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white long-sleeve shirt.

I made my way quietly down the stairs and across the castle to the stairs that lead to the astronomy tower. I was almost there when I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around to check, but there was no one there. As I turned back around, I stumbled around a corner and walked straight into one of my least favourite people.

"Well, well, well," Claudia left her books that she'd dropped scattered on the floor, "Weasley's sneaking around the castle, what a badass! I don't think your _mummy_ would be too happy if she found out."

What can I say about Claudia. She's a bit of a slag. I don't particularly like her. She seems to hate everyone except for her three minions and all the good-looking guys. She came to Hogwarts in third year, after she got thrown out of Beauxbatons, and her reputation went downhill. At first I thought she was overwhelmed to be in a school that wasn't all-girls. My sympathy for her has long since vanished. Especially since she has a_ huge_ thing for Scorpio, and they were together at one point, but, the genius beautiful boy that he is, dumped her. She never really got over that.

"I think _your_ mum would be quite disappointed to know that you haven't been caught in a closet with one of the Quidditch players yet. What was it… three times last year? And each time with a different guy, if I'm not mistaken."

She laughed. I hate her laugh. It literally gives me a headache. "Jealous? It's really a pity that _Sean_ hasn't asked you out on a date yet, after all the time you spend pining over him."

This made me laugh. Sean had his eyes out for another girl, and me on another boy. Well, sort of. But that was beside the point. What I did next was incredibly stupid in the long run, and I knew it before I said it.

"I haven't thought about Sean much, I'm still recovering from my little encounter with Scorpio in the prefect's carriage." I said casually. The look on her face was priceless. I'm not usually a cruel person, but Claudia is one person who I really don't care what happens to.

"Excuse me?" Claudia stepped towards me.

"Scorpio didn't tell you? Well don't worry, it was nothing serious; you know how Scorpio is with girls." I have to admit I was being mean, which I usually wasn't, but the advantage that I had was that Scorpio and his buddies didn't remember a single thing that happened in that carriage. This meant I could screw with her head.

"Listen," she got really close now. Her breath smelt funky, this girl should brush her teeth more. But I sensed that it wasn't the right time to point that out to her, "You stay far away from Scorpio, or – "

"Molly?" I heard a familiar voice coming from down the corridor. A figure was walking towards us.

"Patil? What are _you_ doing here?" Claudia turned to Sam.

"I was up in the – " he turned around, a little confused, then slightly shook his head, "Never mind that, I was just on my way to the dormitories," he gave me a suspicious look. An undeserved suspicious look, I might add, because he, too, was wandering around the Astronomy Tower late.

"I think I'll be going that way as well," I stepped towards Sam, eager to get away from Claudia and her teeth, "Unless you need an escort, Claudia?"

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Well don't think for a minute that I might forget about the train, I _will_ get you back for that." She turned around and walked in the direction that Sam had come from, waving her wand behind her, and her books that had been on the floor stacked themselves onto a pile and followed her. I was really curious if Scorpio was still in the Astronomy Tower, but if I were to find out, I would have to follow her, and I've had more than enough of Claudia for the day. So I headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, falling in step with Sam.

"What were you doing down there anyway?" I asked Sam out of curiosity.

"Nothing, it's a long boring story. How about you?"

"I was going there for something stupid and not worth my time, which I realized just now," I was quite proud of myself that I hadn't gone to the Astronomy Tower, even if it was partially because of Claudia and thanks to Sam, but it was still something to brag to Roxy about, "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" He looked at me weird.

"For back there, I sort of ticked her off right before you came, and if you hadn't come, I swear she was going to start throwing curses at me."

"Oh, that," he laughed, "Don't mention it, I would hope you'll do the same if I ever get that close to Claudia,"

"She _was_ unusually close, wasn't she?"

Sam laughed again. "On a completely unrelated topic, are you trying out for Quidditch this year?" To tell the truth, I'd completely forgotten about Quidditch. I honestly hadn't thought about it at all.

"I haven't given it much thought…" The only reason I started Quidditch in the first place, was because in third year I heard Scorpio talking about how much he liked _'Quidditch gals'_ and last year I didn't play because I destroyed my arm (a really long story) the day of try outs, and the mean captain wouldn't let me try out any other time. Teddy's the captain this year, so I think I might have a shot.

"Me and a couple other guys from Gryffindor are going to the pitch on Sunday to practice a bit before try outs, you coming?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, sure," Although I didn't know how bad the homework load would be, I haven't played Quidditch in a while, and it would be good to practice up again if I wanted a shot at making the team, "But I haven't touched my broom most of the summer, I'll have to go to Hogsmeade and get some supplies on Saturday."

"That's a good idea, my broom isn't in the best shape either," Sam said.

"Alright, well I'll find you Saturday morning then," We had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sounds like a plan," he said to me, then turned to the portrait.

"Isn't it a bit past your curfew?" The Fat Lady teased Sam.

"But how else could I get you alone, my dear Lady," Sam winked at her.

"Alright, but next time I won't be so keen to let you out at 8:30 in the first place," She laughed, "Password?"

"Lemon drops," I said. Professor McGonagall always made the strangest passwords. She was headmistress, and could no longer be head of Gryffindor house, but she still got to choose the passwords.

The portrait swung open, and Sam gestured towards it, "Ladies first,"

"What a gentlemen," I teased him and went through the opening into the common room.

Sam is a nice guy. A good friend. We used to be much closer mates in second and third year, we drifted apart a bit since then, but he's always been someone I could trust. I wished him a good night, then went up to the girls dormitories. The other girls were leaving the dormitories just as I came, but Roxy was lying on her stomach on her bed with the History of Magic textbook in front of her.

"How was your super-secret Scorpio-snogging session?" she looked up as I plopped down on my bed.

"My what?" I glanced at her quizzically.

"I've been practicing for hours," she sat up, quite pleased with herself, "Super-secret Scorpio-snogging session. It was originally _shagging session_ but I couldn't say that without screwing the whole thing up."

"I will let you know that I did _nothing_ of the sort with Scorpio. I turned right back around and had a nice walk back with Sam."

"So it was a super-secret Sam-shagging session?" she laughed, "_That_ I can say just fine, maybe you should switch love interests and make it easier for me."

"Very funny. No it wasn't a super-secret whatever you just said with Sam," I took a sweater out of my trunk and pulled it over my head, "But Sam and the other guys are going to practice on Sunday before Quidditch try outs if you want to come."

"Ooooh, a party with Quidditch boys. Maybe Aria will be back before then, you know how much she _loves_ Quidditch" Roxy lay back down, but shut her book closed.

"Correction; Aria loves Quidditch _players_. And there's a catastrophic risk that she might break a nail."

"You're probably right, it's really a pity. It's a difficult life playing Quidditch _and_ having perfect nails. But I _do_ need to practice too, are you trying out this year?" She looked at me doubtfully.

"Haven't decided yet, but just because I'm no longer head-over-heels in love with Scorpio, does not mean I don't like Quidditch anymore,"

"But we all know how much Scorpio _loves_ Quidditch gals," She laughed at me.

"Alright, fine, make fun of me, just wait till I whoop your ass on Sunday," I replied.

Over all I'm quite happy with the way the evening turned out. Except for that little encounter with Claudia, but it's probably nothing, she doesn't have the lady-balls to do anything about it. And at least Scorpio probably knows that I no longer care, since I didn't show up, and I can finally start the year without anything to worry about.

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**** 2017 (Great Hall, Lunch)**

This morning was hell. It wasn't even fair. Was it really that bad what I said to Claudia? Because I just don't think it was. What she did this morning was crossing the line. Correction: she _jumped_ over the bloody line! That stupid slaggy git. I should've known right when I woke up and couldn't find my wand. I should've known she was up to something. I lost track of time looking for my wand, and I was rushing to get my robes on (I didn't even have time to eat!) and I showed up to Charms class shortly after the class had begun.

"Late, Miss Weasley," Professor Flitwick had his back to the class and was writing on the board, "I don't recall giving enough homework last night for you to have to stay up that late,"

"Judging by her hair, she was doing something much more exhausting that homework last night, Professor," Oh bugger. It was Charms with the Slytherins. That meant Charms with Claudia.

"Five points from Slytherin for that inappropriate comment," Professor Flitwick turned around, "Miss Weasley please take your wand out, I'd like to see the Charms that you were all supposed to practice for homework,"

"I actually don't have my wand, Professor," I could feel myself getting a bit red. I liked Professor Flitwick, and he was always really nice, and let me redo tests when I didn't do well, and I hated disappointing him. Oh, Filius, please forgive me, "I had my wand last night before I went to sleep, but it seems to have disappeared this morning,"

"Well that won't help you do your Charms," He took out his own wand, "_Accio Wand_"

My wand, _my _wand that _I_ had just last night, flew out of _Scorpio's_ robes and rested on his desk. Out of all the people in that classroom, why did Scorpio have to have it? I don't know how but I know Claudia was behind it and I had every urge to kill her.

"Well, I guess we all know where Molly was last night," She smirked from her seat. Scorpio, the little git, sat there, astounded at what just happened, as if he didn't know how my wand got into his pocket. Everyone was laughing by that point, and I could feel myself getting extremely red. Even Professor Flitwick looked confused. Oh, Filius, I'm sorry to have failed you. I enjoyed being one of your good students.

"Everyone settle down, please!" Professor Flitwick shouted over the class, in a feeble attempt to get everyone to finally shut up. An effort that I greatly appreciated, "Mr. Malfoy, please return the wand to Miss Weasley, and Miss Parkinson you have a detention for your inappropriate commentary."

Scorpio took the wand from his desk and slowly made his way to where I was sitting, "I have no idea how that got into my pocket," he said casually and handed me my wand.

"I have no idea what your deal is, but it's getting old," I snatched my wand from him.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I have to admit it, it was very convincing the way he said it, that I almost believed him, but I was too embarrassed give a crap.

"Mr. Malfoy, back to your seat please, we don't have all day," Professor Flitwick turned back to the board, and continued with the lesson.

Roxy, who'd been sitting next to me, turned to me after everyone went back to copying notes, "What a stupid cow! I swear to god I wanted to curse her!"

"Well it's a good thing you didn't, because as of now I'm the lunatic of the school, not to mention a slag, and can you imagine two lunatics? We'd make the front page of the Prophet." I whispered back.

"At least we'd be at St. Mungo's together," Roxy started copying notes.

"They'd better not dare put us in separate rooms," I said, then Roxy pulled something out of her bag.

"I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet," she handed me a giant blueberry muffin.

"You assumed right," I took a giant bite, "Can you imagine me going through the morning hungry? I'd strangle someone and definitely get myself landed somewhere,"

The rest of the class, I couldn't focus on notes, and decided I'd copy them from Roxy later. People were giving me dirty looks and laughing occasionally, so I was too busy trying to think of a spell that would burn a hole in the ground big enough to bury myself in. The muffin really did help the situation and I managed not to strangle anyone.

I'm really trying to eat my lunch peacefully, but the rumors about this morning's class have spread a bit too quickly for my liking. Was it really that funny? I just don't think it was. I came late and some stupid git had my wand. Are people really that thick that they would believe Claudia's absurd conclusion that I'd been shagging Scorpio secretly and left my wand in his robes the night before? Why can't people just leave me and my bloody potatoes alone.

I think I'll go to the library tonight and look up that spell, just for future references.

Yes, Molly, that's a smart idea. I think I'll do that.

**Not That Late at All (Girl's 5****th**** year Dormitories)**

Way to go, Molly. You just can't stay out of trouble can you? And twice in one day? Slow clap for Molly please. I think you are the master at making a bloody idiot out of yourself. Is there an award for that? I think there should be. At least some achievement in my pathetic little life.

You would think that the library, out of all places, is fairly safe. If you would think this, like I did, you would be terribly wrong. There is no way in hell that I'm going to make it to the end of the year with a shred of sanity. And as for my reputation? I have no idea where that is. Last time I saw my reputation was when it was flying out the window at an astronomical speed.

The common room was quite full and noisy after dinner so I went to the library to finish the Ancient Runes assignment and work on those charms for Professor Flitwick. I had to get in his good books again. When I'd finished deciphering the Runes, I put them in my bag and pulled out my charms textbook. Guess who decided to waltz in to my corner just then?

(Okay, it isn't technically _my_ corner, but I've never seen anyone else study there, or go there for anything other than to take a book out, so I considered this secluded, cozy corner as mine. And I must warn you that I take trespassing quite seriously.)

If you guessed the bloody blonde git, you are correct.

"Get out," I said as soon as I spotted him.

"Of the library?" The bloody git had some nerve.

"Ideally, yes, but out of my corner where I don't have to see you is just fine too," The idiot just walked closer looking around at all the books, as if it was something fascinating. Books, in a library. Mind blowing.

"Your corner?" He laughed. I hate it when people demean me and especially when they laugh at my corner. I love my corner and I get very defensive. He kept talking though, "I just wanted to finish that assignment for Ancient Runes and I also wanted to ask you why you hate me all of a sudden."

"Hate you?" He had the balls to walk around after this morning and act like nothing had happened. Like I'm going crazy or something, "That's a bit of an understatement. You're just walking around like nothing happened this morning, like you and Claudia didn't plan that out. Do you think I'm that thick?"

"Why would _I_ help Claudia with a plan that would make people think I slept with you?" What a rude bugger.

"I don't know what you're getting at, and I don't care," I handed him my Ancient Runes stuff, "Here, I need it back by Thursday, and I need you to leave me alone, starting with the stupid notes."

I went back to my bag and stuffed my books into it. I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"I thought we were supposed to work on it together," He gestured towards my notes in his hand.

"You thought wrong," I walked by him, but I didn't get too far. What happened then was far beyond my comprehension. He reached out and grabbed my arm, which startled me, and then he pulled me back towards him and kissed me.

Can you believe that? Three years! THREE DAMN YEARS! It's three years that I spend crushing on this boy, having dreams about this boy, and fantasizing about kissing this boy. And then I finally get over him, ready to go fantasize over someone worth my time, and he goes and kisses me. How arrogant. I'd finally started to move on with my pathetic life, and now this. And if it weren't for bloody feelings, none of this would've happened. If it weren't for feelings, I MIGHT NOT HAVE KISSED THE BLOODY JERK BACK. I realized that my idiot feelings were trying to ruin my life, and I pushed him away.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Unfortunately the words didn't come out of my mouth. What the hell is Claudia's problem? How is it that she is everywhere? It's like she has some Molly-tracker and is determined to butt in everywhere. I hate her.

"Yes, I would like an explanation," For the first time in my life, I somewhat agreed with her, and I was in need of some explanation from Scorpio.

"Claudia, what do you mean?" Claudia? _I_ am the one who needs some clearing up. _I_'m the one whose feelings have just been screwed with. Does anyone have any common sense? But Scorpio obviously doesn't notice that, "Claudia, you told me that Molly was…"

"That Molly was what?" I demanded.

"Come now, Molly," Claudia leaned against one of the bookshelves, "We all know you're jealous of me."

"Jealous of you?" I should've seen where it was going, but Stupid Molly was in control, and so I didn't. And out of all the people I'd ever envied, Claudia had _never_ been one of them.

"I know you've always wanted a…" she cleared her throat, "_reputation_ like mine, so I decided to help you out a little bit. You see, in order to gain this kind of reputation with boys, sometimes a witch needs a little help. So I started with Scorpio."

Oh bugger. This was not good. I was hoping that she didn't mean what I thought she meant, "What do you mean '_you started with Scorpio_'?"

"Well, to be brutally honest, the other boys didn't take me completely serious, Sam was especially doubtful of your newly developed slaggy habits – "

"Other boys?! SLAGGY HABITS?! _SAM?!_" I couldn't believe what she'd said, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?!"

"Don't worry, convincing them was hard at first, but after this morning's _episode_, I think we've got our bases covered." Her and her stupid hair, and her stupid make up, and her stupid slaggy outfits, and stupid heels. I hated her so much.

I wanted to smash her face along with that stupid smile. I couldn't believe that she would go around telling everyone (_my mates included!_) that I was a slag. And just because life couldn't get any worse, Sam decided to saunter by.

"Molly? I thought I heard my name…" then he spotted Scorpio and Claudia, "… well this is unpleasant."

"It is," Claudia moved towards Sam and put her arm around his shoulder, "But don't worry, we'll leave now, let Molly finish up with Scorpio, and then it'll be your turn, ok?"

"Sounds good," Scorpio sat down in one of the chairs.

"You can't be serious, Molly?" Sam gave me a disgusted look, "I thought I knew you better than that,"

"You do!" My bag fell from my shoulder onto the floor. He actually believed Claudia over me, "That stupid cow is going around spreading rumors because she's mad at me about the train incident!"

"The train incident?" Sam scoffed, "Yeah, right,"

"Sam doesn't know about the train incident? How convenient. Molly, why don't you tell Sam what you and Scorpio did to each other in the _prefects compartment_ on the train," Claudia then winked and whispered to Sam, "You know the one with the curtains over the doors,"

"I don't think I want to know that," Sam turned right around and left.

"Sam!" I called after him, but he ignored me.

"I have no idea what just happened," Scorpio shook his head.

"I think I'll leave you two to it, then," Claudia waved stupidly and literally skipped away. Who the hell _skips_ in a library?

"_You_ have no idea what happened?!" I screamed at Scorpio, "This is all because of you and your _bloody stupid mates on that bloody stupid train! If you hadn't shown up completely drunk with your even drunker mates, or if you just hadn't sent the damn note in the first place, none of this would've happened!_"

"Look, Molly I honestly don't remember what happened on that train, but whatever I did, I'm sorry," he stood up, "I never meant for anything like this to happen, I would've left you alone."

"Really? Left me alone? Since when does leaving me alone mean having my wand in your pocket, sending stupid childish notes and kissing me in the library, when you've never even bothered to talk to me in your whole life?!" I really hated him.

"_I _didn't plan the wand thing!" then he turned a little red, "And the kissing thing was only because…"

I sort of figured out the rest of that sentence, "Because Claudia told you I was a big slag…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were that kind of girl – " he started to explain, as if there was a reasonable explanation that was worth my time that would explain why he considered me as _that_ kind of girl.

"I'm pretty sure that your '_thinking'_ wasn't coming from your head. I need you to leave me alone, and tell that stupid cow to do the same!"

"But Molly – "

"I'm positive that Claudia is two shelves down listening to my every word, and she'd be more than happy to give the _company_ that you were expecting, because I certainly won't!" Whatever he said after that was completely irrelevant because I stormed off and didn't hear a single word he said.

I sort of calmed down on my way to the common room, which was good because I nearly killed myself on the moving staircases. Tip for Stupid Molly; do _not_ go up/down the stairs when you're furious. It can be lethal.

When I walked through the hole into the common room, I wasn't in any mood to talk to people. I had almost made it to the stairs without having to engage in any conversation. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Molly, I need to talk to you," Sam was standing behind me.

"I'm sure Claudia would be more than happy to answer any of your questions about me," I snapped, "The last person I would expect to be mad at right now is you, but here I am, and I'm mad at you, so congratulations, Sam."

I marched right up the stairs to the girls dormitories. I took a nice long shower, and I'm now going to go to sleep much earlier than usual.

**Goal of the day**: Find a spell that burns a hole in the ground big enough to bury myself in.

**Status**: BIG FAT FAIL. YOU'RE A FAILURE AT LIFE MOLLY. DEAL WITH IT.

**Wednesday September 3****rd**** (Girl's 5****th**** year Dormitories)**

Good morning. Because mine wasn't.

Since I went to bed early, I consequently woke up early, and I was well rested. Ready to tackle any obscure obstacles that might get in my way. And I will let you know, that these obstacles aren't big procrastinators.

Thanks to Claudia and Scorpio and their little show in the dark secluded corners of the library last night, I hadn't even looked at the Charms that I was supposed to practice. I'm sorry, my dear Filius, I didn't forget about them, I just had other more complicated situations to deal with.

So, being the responsible witch that I am, I figured that since I was up early, I'd go over the charms in the morning. I figured wrong. I couldn't find my bag anywhere in the girls dormitories, and after a painful amount of thought, I remembered that I'd left it in the library. Fantastic, Molly, what a clever girl you are.

I sneaked down the steps, being _extremely_ quiet, because I know how annoying it is when you're trying to sleep in the morning, and some git decides to stomp down the stairs. I went out of the portrait-hole and started towards the library. The castle was a little chilly in the morning, but it was a pleasant kind of chilly. I walked to the library, and wandered to the back where I'd left my bag yesterday.

My bag was there, thank Merlin, so I didn't have to wait around until the librarian got up, which was quite late, not to mention that she's never in a good mood in the morning. That lady needs to acquaint herself with coffee.

I walked down to the Great Hall, where a very small number of early risers were nourishing themselves for a long day of learning. I will let you know that the good muffins (the big whole-grain blueberry ones) were everywhere. Usually, I have to go muffin-hunting to find one, but getting up early must have its advantages.

I sat down and pulled out my charms book, while munching on a warm, fresh, whole-grain, blueberry muffin. Life is sweet.

"No muffin-hunting this morning?" Sean sat down across from me, "I'm quite hurt."

"I'm sorry, I woke up a bit earlier, but I can still go muffin-hunting to the Hufflepuff table if you want," I took another bite into my muffin.

"I think that's a good idea," he said, helping himself to some Gryffindor toast, "They have these new muffins at our table this year. They're small and lemon-flavoured with a raspberry inside,"

"Oh dear," This was quite a dilemma, "You've got to be joking,"

It had taken me all of first year to find a breakfast food that I was content with, and that didn't make me sick, or fill me up too much, or cause any other unnecessary complications. And now there were lemon-flavoured, raspberry-filled mini-muffins? What am I supposed to do now? Eat both? Then I'll be too full to think properly. I have to admit that this obstacle was completely unexpected.

"At first I got excited, because they're really quite delicious," he took a bite of toast, "But then I realized that this might mean relationship problems for you and your blueberry muffins,"

"You're right." I pondered this, "But before I make or break any commitments, I need to know if this new muffin is worth the trouble,"

"You're absolutely right, should I grab you one?" he reached for another piece of toast, "They're only abundant in the early hours of the morning, like the blueberry ones,"

"I would, but I have my blueberry one today and I wouldn't want to over-eat," I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Merlin's beard, I almost forgot about that! That wouldn't be right to eat more than one giant muffin, I think you might explode," he teased, with a serious face, "I dare say that the Gryffindor table has better toast than we do."

"That's preposterous, the elves wouldn't be that cruel," I seriously doubted that we had better toast. Is that even legal? I'm pretty sure it's on the checklist. You know the big checklist of things that have to be running perfectly in order for Hogwarts not to go corrupt. Headmistress McGonagall should have that stuff under control. I'm sure she wouldn't let one house (her favourite house) have better toast. That would be a scandal in the Prophet. Pshh… Gryffindors having better toast…

"Either way you should come try the muffins tomorrow," Sean nodded his head towards the Hufflepuff table.

"That is a marvelous idea." I finished the last bite of my muffin, "I'll bring some Gryffindor toast and we'll have a breakfast date."

"Oh, goodie! I've always wanted a breakfast buddy!" Sean took a few more slices of toast, put them in a napkin and shoved them in his bag, "I've got to run, but I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow!"

"No earlier than quarter past 7, I hope," I said as he stood up.

"Quarter past 7 is fine," he grabbed his bag and waved, "See ya!"

As you can see, my morning was quite exhausting, what with running to the library at an ungodly hour, and having to re-evaluate my morning menu. At least I had a good half an hour before classes to practice charms.

Charms class wasn't as unpleasant as yesterdays, but there still were people who took Claudia seriously yesterday (_"I hope she knows contraception spells" "Looks like Claudia has some competition" "Looks like Scorpio's taken down another one" "Claudia has no idea what she's in for. Stupid cow."_). Okay, that last one was Roxy, but still. I have decided that a sense of humour is probably the best way to approach this situation and it has turned out to be most helpful.

Vince Preist asked me if I could make time for him this week. Roxy told him he probably couldn't afford me anyway. The look of horror on his face was quite hilarious, but I did tell Roxy that we should take it down a couple notches, to only _mildly_ suggestive humor. I couldn't let my prostitution business get too popular. I still had school to keep up with. I can't take on too many clients, and I hate telling people no.

For lunch there were mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, potato salad and fries, which I decided was a reason to celebrate. Roxy and I decided that we would go down to see Hagrid after dinner. Hagrid was getting quite old, his beard and hair was grey, and he didn't have that much energy, but he loved visitors.

We went down right after dinner, and since Hagrid hadn't been to dinner, we brought him some food as well. On some days, the walk up to the castle was a bit too much for him, and he did have a stove in his house, but his cooking wasn't something to brag about.

"Well come on in!" He greeted us when we showed up, "I just made sum hot tea."

"We brought you some dinner," Roxy put the food down onto his table.

"Aw, thanks, ya didn' have ter do that," Hagrid walked over to the fireplace, and started poking at it with a long, black poker, "Have yer got any school stuff yer want to get rid of? I'm thinking of starting a fire, it's getting quite chilly."

"All you have to do is ask," Roxy pulled a stack of papers out of her bag. Probably all the school papers from last year that she forgot to bring to the family dinner.

"Fantastic!" Hagrid chuckled, then took the stack and started to crumple them up and toss them into the fireplace.

"Molly also has some notes she'd like to get rid of," Roxy looked at me, "Right?"

"Um," It took me a couple seconds to realize she was talking about the notes from Scorpio, "Yes, I do,"

I opened my bag, and reached my hand into the little side pocket, where I'd put both notes. From the train and the Astronomy Tower. I pulled them out, and reached over to hand them to Hagrid, when I noticed that there was a third note.

"Whoops, this one's school notes, I'd better keep that one," I took the new note and shoved it quickly in my pocket, then handed the other two to Hagrid.

"Is that-?" Roxy gestured towards my bag, but I gave her an intense glare. I'm known for my silencing stares, they're really something. I glare at someone and they shut right up. Most of the time, anyway.

"I was wonderin' if you guys would wanna help me clean some of 'em cages on Saturday mornin'," Hagrid started putting some little sticks on top of the crumpled paper, "I got a couple 'em boys helpin' me, but I could always use more hands. You guys interested?"

"We would love to," I lied. We'd done it once before and cleaning out cages after Hagrid's animals was not something we wanted to spend doing, and fortunately we had plans on Saturday, "But we made plans, Roxy and I, with Sam to go get our brooms fixed up for practice. Try outs are coming up and I still haven't touched my broom,"

"Oh, that's alright! I sure hope you make the team this year, they'd be lucky to have ya!" Hagrid then lit a match and threw it into the fireplace.

"We'll stop by another time, for sure," Roxy assured him.

Hagrid then offered us some cookies, which we took and ate, and are still wondering how to digest. His tea was quite good though. Pumpkin and nutmeg tea. When it started getting dark, Roxy and I headed back to the castle.

"Make sure to stop by sometime soon!" Hagrid called after us as we walked up the steps.

"Will do!" Roxy shouted back, then turned to me. As soon as Hagrid closed his door, she practically attacked me.

"What the-?" I was startled, and the attack was unexpected, so she managed to grab my bag without any trouble.

"Where did you put it?" She started rummaging through my bag.

"Stop making a mess of my bag!" I pleaded and reached over for my bag. I really hated having a disorganized bag, "Plus it's not in there."

She stopped raiding my bag, but still held onto it tightly, "It's not?"

I pulled the note out of my pocket, and she grabbed it, then threw me back my bag.

"Jeez, you need to calm down a little bit," I started putting my books back in the right order.

"I will calm down when you stop hiding love letters from me," She nearly tore the note trying to open it.

"I wasn't hiding anything from you, I left my bag in the library the other night and I just realized there was another note at Hagrid's," I leaned over to read what it said.

"_Shrieking Shack. Saturday at noon. I'm really sorry about everything, Molly, I just need a chance to explain it to you and then I'll leave you alone – S_." Roxy read out loud, "Are you going to go?"

"I might," I took the note back from her, "If it means he'll leave me alone, then I think I will."

"Sounds good," she said.

"You're not going to tease me or tell me not to go or some big lecture?" She had backed down a little too easy.

"Nope," she said as we walked through the side door to one of the corridors, "I'm completely lost in whatever feelings and conflicts you have for him, so you do as you see fit."

"I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever, I just want him to leave me alone, and Claudia as well," I tucked the note back in my pocket.

"Alright, so one last meeting with Scorpio in the shrieking shack." Roxy said as we turned the corner.

"Hey Roxy," Sam laughed as Roxy nearly tripped over him. He was sitting on the floor in the corridor next to Lysander with their books sprawled all over the floor.

"Good to see you too Sam," Roxy walked around his feet, "Nice to see you haven't tripped over anyone in the hall lately and broken something,"

"We were just studying," Lysander scrambled to get his books in his bag, "But I think I'll leave Sam to his studying. I wasn't helping him much."

Lysander stood up and put one arm around Roxy, "Maybe Molly can help you study, mate."

Roxy giggled. I have never in my life heard Roxy giggle. I've heard her laugh, snort, scoff, guffaw, chuckle, chortle and crack up, but _never_ have I heard her _giggle_. Interesting.

Lysander and Roxy started to walk down the hall and Roxy turned around and mouthed _sorry_ at me. What a rotten mate. I had no intention of staying here and 'helping Sam study'. If it was someone other than Lysander, _studying_ might have had a different context, thanks to my newly developed reputation.

"I think you're studying just fine on your own," I told Sam, then started to walk down the hall.

He left all his books behind and caught up to me and decided to stop right in front of me. How rude. I was trying to get somewhere.

"Molly, I'm sorry, ok? I knew that she was lying, and I just happened to walk in at the wrong time and you know what it must've looked like to me. I'm really sorry." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Why in Merlin's name would he give me puppy dog eyes? I'm supposed to be mad at him, this is no time to use puppy dog eyes. It's not fair to me.

You have to understand that after the puppy dog eyes, one cannot be mad. One cannot simply stay mad at a certain mate who, only hours ago, believed in her untrue, scandalous, late-night hobbies, after aforementioned mate uses the puppy dog eyes.

"You know, it's quite a good business," I half-smiled, "The money isn't half bad."

"Well, of course," he kept a serious face, "It's hard work. Not everyone is cut out for that kind of job."

"You're absolutely right," We walked back to where Sam's books were, "Claudia is a phoney, if she only knew what responsibilities a _real_ slag had to uphold, she wouldn't consider it a joking matter."

"Well, I haven't yet started in the business of slaggery myself," Sam started picking his books up off the floor, "So in the meantime, maybe you could finance my broom supplies? Considering your well-paid part-time employment."

"I'll consider it, but in return I would like some pointers in Quidditch on Sunday," As you have probably guessed, negotiation is essential in my line of work.

"Of course," Sam started walking with me down the hall, holding a dangerously high pile of books, "You see, I have it all planned out. You finance my broom supplies, I play better Quidditch, and therefore become a muscular Quidditch players that the ladies just can't resist. Then I'll build up my own clientele and I'll pay you back."

"Thinking ahead. Very clever. In this business it's all about who you know, I'm sure you understand." If anyone was listening to our conversation, I shall be writing from St. Mungo's around this time tomorrow.

"So we're still good for Saturday morning?" he changed the topic, seeing as the halls were filling up with students scurrying up to the dormitories, and any possible listeners might become complications.

"Yup, I just have a meeting at noon, but in the morning I'm fine," We squeezed past a group of little Ravenclaws trying to figure out the way to their common room.

"A meeting at noon? With who?"

"One of my clients, I have to be very discrete with names," I joked, "I just have to go to the Shrieking Shack to yell at Scorpio for a bit. You know the usual _you're a git so leave me the hell alone_ sort of conversation."

"He told you to meet him there to yell at him?" Sam laughed. At least I wasn't the only one who thought Scorpio was a dumb git that needed to be yelled at.

"He wrote a note, because he's too chicken to tell me in person," We finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lemon Drops," Sam said and the portrait swung open, "Thank you!"

We climbed through the portrait hole and Sam spotted Lysander and his other buddies in the corner, and went to go join them.

"Saturday then?" he turned to me for a second.

"Yep," I waved and plopped down on the couch next to Roxy, "How come he's all the way over there? No snogging?"

"Molly!" she jabbed me in the side with her elbow, "There's people!"

"I take it you're not a big fan of PDA," I rubbed my side, then noticed the piece of paper she was holding in her hand, "Well, well, well, looks like I'm not the only one getting love letters,"

I grabbed the note from her. She then launched herself onto me trying to get it back, "Give it back Molly! It's not funny!"

"I think you're wrong," I managed to get off the couch with the note in hand, "I think it's hilarious,"

We then did that thing where the sofa was between us, and there was no point in chasing each other, because we'd just go around in circles. So for a minute, at least, I had the note. I opened it, but I had to squint to be able to read Lysander's handwriting, "_Your smile makes me_… what does your smile make? I can't read it, Roxy. I think we might have to go on with our lives, never knowing what your smile makes him do. Unless he starts writing neater…"

In a split second I was on the floor. She had jumped over the couch and snatched the note from my hand, tripping me. What a violent mate. I'm sure that if it was the other way around… who am I kidding, I would have launched myself over the couch too, but knowing me, I would have done it less gracefully and tripped myself in the process and accomplished absolutely nothing.

"Thank you very much," She held the note in her hand and proceeded up the stairs to the dormitories.

She is now lying on her bed, with the note from Lysander under her pillow. Don't worry, though, I haven't given up. Before I sneak the note from under her pillow, I need to find a way to read it first. So I'm working on that first.


End file.
